Esa es la razón
by narushizu4ever
Summary: La razón de porque a Soi-fong le gustan las mujeres todo se remota a su infancia...


**Esa es la razón **

**/¡Hola, estoy aburrida, así que decidí escribir un fic de Bleach antes de que la idea y el entusiasmo desaparezcan :p Recuerden, Bleach no es mío y no hay ganancia por hacer esto *suena una musiquita melodramática* ah, y habrá un OcC tal vez… y además mi OC Okio Kuchinashi aparecerá, ahora sí, disfruten :p/**

En lo alto de una de las Torres de la sociedad de almas, se encontraba Soi-fong, capitana del escuadrón 2. Ella miraba el paisaje en silencio como si esperara algo… o a alguien.

Capitana. —Pronunció una voz conocida—

Okoi… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —Interrogó con calma a aquella persona—

Fue un éxito total taicho…. —Confirmó la nombrada dejándose ver—

Su descripción era de una joven de cabello corto castaño, ojos cafés, cuerpo bien formado y considerables proporciones, de estatura mediana, vestía el uniforme reglamentario de un shinigami.

Bien…. —Comenzaba a felicitarla cuando repentinamente, otro recién llegado hizo acto de presencia—

¡Taicho, por qué la felicita a ella solamente, yo también ayudé! —Se quejó el teniente del mismo escuadrón—

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas viéndolo.

¿Qué, por qué me miran así? —Inquirió confundido el robusto hombre—

Umm no es nada… —Contestaron ambas mujeres con frialdad viendo cómo el tipo se sacaba un moco de la nariz—

"_¿Cómo rayos es que él está en un puesto más alto que yo?"_ —Pensó indignada Okoi—

La escena se estaba poniendo incomoda y esa sensación fue en aumento cuando Omoeda se decidió a hablar.

Oiga taicho… —Empezó a decir seriamente haciendo que su superior girara a verlo—

¿Uh? —Pronunció confundida y con poco interés—

¿Por qué le gustan las mujeres? Es decir… más específicamente, Yoruichi-sama… —Preguntó inocentemente—

Un perturbador vientecillo empezó a soplar, Soi-fong se quedó inmóvil, pero la tercer oficial era otra cosa….

"_¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso este tipo quiere morir?... Bueno eso no importa… lo que debo pensar es si salvarlo o no… Si busco la palabra "molestia" en un diccionario seguro y ahí esta su foto… por otro lado…"_ —Y mientras la pobre castaña tenia una batalla interna de "moralidad vs. odio", su capitana seguía en estado de shock y Omoeda tan campante esperando su respuesta—

¿Y bien capitana me lo va a decir o no? —La cuestionó el inoportuno—

¡Omoeda, me sorprende que estés preguntando estas cosas personales, en lugar de ir a la cafetería, hoy es día de pastel gratis! —Mintió la castaña con intención de salvarle el pellejo al políticamente incorrecto hombre—

¿¡Hay pastel gratis hoy! —Gritó emocionado y comenzando a babeando en grandes cantidades—

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el teniente corrió más rápido que un correcaminos en una maratón.

Una vez estando las mujeres solas…

Okoi… —Dijo sorprendida la peliazul—

Ni lo mencione taicho…. él no tenía derecho a meterse en su asuntos… —Pactó— No le voy a negar que a mí también me da curiosidad el saber eso… pero la vida de la taicho es privada.  
—Completó con una linda sonrisa— Bueno, yo cumplí la misión que usted me asignó…. aquí está el _"informe". _—Le dijo extendiéndole un sobre—

Soi-fong lo tomó.

Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro. —La peli azul no le hizo mucho caso y sólo se despidió con un movimiento precipitado de la mano—

Una vez que la comandante en fuerzas especiales estuvo sola…

¿Con que… el porqué me gustan las mujeres no? —Susurró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro— Todo fue por ella. —Recordó—

_Flash back_

¡Oka-san, Oto-san, mañana iniciaré mi entrenamiento para convertirme en guarda espaldas de la familia Shion. —Anunció una pequeña Soi-fong de no más de tres años—

Pero era ignorada completamente por sus progenitores que en ese momento discutían… para variar…

Soi-fong observó la escena en silencio, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

¡Es suficiente, ya no aguanto más! —Vociferó el hombre—

El padre de Soi-fong se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

¡¿Espera a dónde vas? —Preguntó entre preocupada y molesta la madre—

A caminar, necesito tranquilizarme un poco. —Replicó él—

La mujer quiso argumentar algo, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, su esposo salió dejando a ambas mujeres solas…

¡Ay ese hombre! —Se prorrumpió aún enojada—

Madre… —Murmuró asustada la pequeña—

Al descubrir que su hija estaba allí, la señora Fong se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo es que no había sentido antes su presión espiritual?... Bueno eso no importaba, lo trascendental ahora, era pensar lo que le diría a la pequeña para tranquilizarla.

Soi-fong, acércate hijita. —La llamó con ternura—

¿Uh? —Musitó suavemente para después acercarse a su madre— ¿Qué pasa?

Hija, los hombres son… complicados, si te enamoras de alguno, asegúrate de conocerlo bien… y que no sea como tu padre… —Le aconsejo—

Sí…— Asintió confundida—

_Final del flash back_

Soi-fong sonrío al recordar eso, así es como se había enamorado de….

¡YORUICHI-SAMA! —Profirió emocionada al ver que sus subordinados cumplieron con su misión… Tomarle fotos a su maestra sin que esta se de cuenta…

**Fin**

**/En lo personal, me encantó el fic; el comportamiento de Soi-fong aquí, creo que fue OoC… ¡Pero así estuvo totalmente kawai! w… En cuanto a por qué yo estoy en el fic… bueno es que me hice un test de "En qué escuadrón de Bleach estarías" y me salió que en el 2 xD… Además quería incluirme jaja… Bien este es mi primer fic de Bleach y mi primer fic Yuri… si se le puede decir así. Agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios :D… Se cuidan y si hacen cosas malas me invitan w/ **


End file.
